It is necessary for these connectors to be positively and safely separated to avoid damage to the electrical/fluid circuit and its anchoring points on the separated bodies. This function is normally achieved by firmly securing a first half of the connector to a first one of the bodies and fitting the second half of the connector at the end of a flexible cable or conduit leading to the second body. A lanyard loop is then secured between a fixed strong-point on the second body and the connector second half, so that as the bodies separate, the lanyard is tensioned and releases a spring loaded coupling slave on the connector, thereby allowing the two halves to separate. The length of the lanyard loop is shorter than the cable or conduit, which is therefore not subjected to excessive strain as the connector halves are pulled apart.
A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,634 (Bauer et al), which concerns a tow cable connector for helicopters, in which a fixed lanyard is used. The tow cable is paid out from a winch. When winch torque is overcome, the cable extends and the lanyard releases the tow connector.
In DE-U-9406232.3 (Erich Jaeger) a snatch connector is shown, having a connector latch linked to a coiled part of a connecting cable, using a fixed length lanyard. Stretching of the coiled part pulls the lanyard taut and releases the connector latch.
In some applications, for example where the first body is a variable load releasable from an aircraft, the second connector half may have to co-operate with a variety of different first connector halves, in various different connected positions, for different loads. In such cases it can be difficult to fit the lanyard to ensure proper disconnection whatever the load. Depending upon the type of load it may prove necessary to change the length of the lanyard and the location of the strong-point, entailing major structural changes to the aircraft. It may also be important to provide for stowage of the cable/conduit and lanyard after separation of the connector halves, e.g. to prevent damage in a vehicle's slipstream or by dragging on the ground.